When the night talk to you
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: Kai fait de drôles de rêves et ça le perturbe. Vatil en parler a quelqu'un ou bien garderatil son secret? Et qui est donc cette personne qu'il voit dans ces rêves? Pas de nouveau perso, rassurezvous!
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Tala : Une nouvelle fic ? Mais t'a pas finie Le bon & la brute !

Je sais mais je vais la continuer après celle-là ! Enfin, si j'ai le courage !

Tala : Ce qui m'étonnerais !

Disclaimer : Tala et tout les autres beaux gosses de beyblade ne m'appartiennes malheuresement pas… Mais je peux garder Tala, personne le veux, n'est-ce pas ? Je promet d'en prendre grand soin !

Tala : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Tu veux que je te montre ?

Tala : O.O … Non!

Je dédi cette fic a ma frangine Emilie qui m'a aidé a trouvé le titre ! Même si je sais qu'elle va jamais la lire…

Tala : Quelle chance elle a !

Alors ! Les phrases en _italique_ sont les pensés de Kai. Bonne lecture ! XP

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX 

**WHEN THE NIGHT TALK TO YOU…**

Hum… Où suis-je ? … Mais… Je suis pas dans mon lit ! Y fait froid ! Tiens, y fait tout noir autour de moi ! Et en plus, j'ai l'impression de… flotter dans le vide ? Je me souviens de m'être coucher hier soir, pourtant ! D'ailleurs, je suis encore en pyjama ! C'est quoi c'délire ? Je suis où bordel ? … Aaah ! C'est quoi cette lumière ? Elle m'aveugle ! Tiens ? On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose en direction de lumière… Ou plutôt qui provoque cette lumière… Et ce n'est pas quelque chose mais… quelqu'un…

- Eh ! Toi là-bas !

Je me demande ce que je fou dans un endroit aussi étrange ! J'espère que cette personne… ? Cette fille ? Mais où suis-je ? Qui est cette fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus, habillée d'une longue robe rouge ? En plus, elle me sourit ! Et puis… ses ailes rouges… je les ai déjà vu quelque part !

- OÙ SUIS-JE ?

J'ai peut-être un peu trop crier… Et puis, non ! Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni qui est cette fille, alors je n'ai pas de raison d'être sympathique !

- Ne vous inquiété pas ! Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur !

- … Quoi ?

- Vous serez toujours le bienvenue ici… Maître Kai…

- Maî… tre…

_Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? La lumière… est de plus en plus forte… Aaaaah !_

Kai ce réveilla en sursaut ! Il était en sueur et sa respiration était forte et rapide ! Il jetta un œil effrayé autour de lui pour ne trouver que ses coéquipiers endormis. Puis il se calma un peu et passa une main sur son front et sur ses cheuveux humidifiés par la transpiration.

- Un rêve… - dit-il.

Il se ralongea sur son lit et fixa la porte, sentant sa respiration se calmé peu a peu. Il se leva ensuite, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, pensant qu'un verre d'eau froide lui ferait du bien. Le capitaine avala cul-sec puis respira profondément. Il regarda lheure. 02h56 (1).

… Dans quelques heures on dois se levés pour l'entraînement… je ferai mieux d'aller me recoucher… stupide rêve !

Kai alla donc se recoucher… mais il ne dormi presque rien ! Non seulement parce que son rêve le perturbait, mais aussi a cause des ronflement de Tyson ! Il y avait aussi Kenny qui parlait en dormant et Max qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoté, mais c'était moins génant. C'est vrai ! Allez dormir avec des RRRRROOOOOO PPPPFFFFFFF RRRRROOOOOO PPPPPFFFFFF toute la nuit ! Impossible ! Mais demain, il se vengerait ! 

XxxxxX

En effet, le lendemain matin…

- C'est quoi ce bouquant, bordel ? – Articula Ray, a moitié réveillé.

- Faite taire cette machine, par pitié ! – Soupira Max tout aussi endormi.

Kai, bien décidé a prouver sa mauvaise humeur dès le matin a ses coéquipiers, avait mis une musique quelconque a fond, qui résonnait dans toute la petite maison où ils logeait temporairement. Ça marchait pour Max et Ray, mais Tyson ne semblait pas être gêné par le bruit insuportable. Kenny, lui était déjà debout et emmerd… hum, hum… discutait avec Dizzy, comme a son habitude.

Voyant que les Bladebreakers traînaient, le capitaine baissa le volume de la radio et gueula depuis les escaliers :

- Vous avez 30 minutes pour vous préparés et prendre le p'tit-déj'. Passer ce temps, je veux vous voir TOUS dehors pour l'entraînement et tant pis si vous avez rien manger, compris ?

Le blond et le chinois, encore assis dans leurs lits, se regardèrent et soupirèrent en cœur. Ray regarda ensuite Tyson qui continuait de dormir comme un bien heureux.

- Bon. Faut le réveillé avant que Kai ne s'en charge a sa façon. - Dit-il.

- Ouais… - Répondis Max.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX 

Tiens ? Il est 19h56 sur mon ordi O.O Mais c'est une coincidence, je le jure !

Tala : Surtout qu'il est même pas a l'heure ! --

C'est vrai ! Il retarde de 31 minutes !

Tala : Sans conter qu'au Portugal t'a une heure de moins qu'en France !

…

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX Tala : T'es vraiment incapable de faire un one-shot, hein ? 

Ouais… apparament…

Tala : Rassure-moi… Je vais pas entrer dans ce… cette… hum, histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

J'en sais rien… Et vous chers lecteurs, qu'en pensez-vous ? Y faut que je case Kai avec quelqu'un, alors donnez-moi des idées, okay ? Thank you !

Tala : Pas moi, par pitié ! Pas moi !

Bon, ben… Tchô et a la prochaine ! J'atends vos rewiews avec impacience !


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Cette fois Tala n'est pas là… Snif ! Enfin bref ! Je vais faire court alors passons aux rewiews :

**Lira.Hivatari. : **Bonne idée ! Je vais faire rentré Tala dans l'histoire sans le caser avec Kai ! Enfin, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir résister… Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew et désolé pour le retard… J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Kiss !

**Kalas1209 : **Oui, malheureusement je vis au Portugal… Mais passons ! Comme tu l'a deviné, la fille est Dranzer (c'était pas vraiment un secret !). Pour les phrases qui ne sont pas en italiques, c'est pas ma faute… Sur mon document Word elles sont en italiques, alors… je pige pas OO ! Mais merci quand même de m'avoir avertit ! Je vais faire attention cette fois ! Je te remercie pour ta rewiew encourageante et je m'excuse pour le retard ! Kiss et vivement la fin de 'Love and Chocolate' !

**Disclaimer : **Les persos de Beyblade ne m'appartienne toujours pas mais je les aurais bientôt, c'est sûr !

Passons à l'histoire. Comme dans l'autre chapitre, les phrases en _italiques _sont les pensés de Kai. Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

- Ouf ! Enfin le soir ! – Soupira Tyson en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Bon. Je vais préparer le dîner. – Dit Ray en se dirigeant ver la cuisine, laissant Tyson, Max et Kenny dans le salon.

- Il est malade Kai de nous torturer comme ça ! J'appel pas ça un entraînement, moi ! – S'exclama Tyson.

- C'est vrai qu'on c'est entraîner plus que d'habitude… Il un problème, peut-être ? – Répondit Max, inquiet.

- Rien a foutre ! C'est pas parce que monsieur est de mauvaise humeur qu'il doit passer ses nerfs sur nous !

- Mais, Tyson… T'a pas remarquer qu'il était pas dans son état normal ?

- Ben, non ! Il est comme d'hab', moi j'trouve !

- Max a raison. Il parle encore moins que d'habitude. – Expliqua Kenny, laissant enfin Dizzy tranquille.

- Bah ! Ça lui passera ! De toute façon, si il a un problème, il nous dira rien alors ! – Le garçon à la casquette se leva pour rejoindre Ray dans la cuisine, la pièce de la maison où il préférait être.

XxxxxX

A l'extérieure de la maison, Kai continuait à s'entraîner pour ne pas repenser à son rêve. Mais, malgré ses efforts, il l'avait hanté toute la journée. Même quand il arrivait enfin à ne pas y penser, cette étrange fille lui revenait à l'esprit sans arrêt.

_Merde ! Tu va sortir de ma tête, stupide rêve ?_

Le capitaine lança une nouvelle fois sa toupie. Après quelques segondes, Dranzer, son spectre flamboyant, en sortit sous l'ordre de son maître, mais au lieu d'attaquer son adversaire invisible, elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

_Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ? C'est bizarre… J'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient aussi bleus… Et puis, ses ailes…_

- Dran… zer…

- Hiwatari !

Le capitaine se retourna à l'appel de son nom, pendant que Dranzer rentra dans sa toupie et s'arrêta de tourner. Kai regarda s'approcher le garçon aux cheveux roux et qu'en celui-ci fut assez proche il pris enfin la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici, Ivanov ?

- Bonjour a toi aussi ! Et pour répondre a ta question : je suis juste venu voir comment vous alliez. Moi et mon équipe on viens d'arriver, alors j'ai décidé de venir vous rendre visite. Tout les gens normaux font ça, tu sais…

- Et depuis quand t'es quelqu'un de 'normal' ?

- Très drôle… T'es de mauvais poil, apparemment… Je vais pas traîner à côté de toi dans ce cas… Les autres sont à l'intérieur ?

- A ton avis ?

Tala ne dit plus un mot et alla frapper à la porte de la maison temporaire des Bladebreakers. Une fois qu'il ait saluer tout le monde, ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, sauf Ray qui était encore dans la cuisine et Kai qui continuait a s'entraîner, et commencèrent a discuter de la mauvaise humeur de ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Kai ? Il a pas dormis ou quoi ? – Demanda le russe, confortablement installer dans le canapé.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens l'avoir vu se lever ce matin très tôt… Il a peut-être fait un cauchemar… - Répondit le blond.

- Pourquoi vous vous inquiéter autant ? Ça lui passera ! – Dit Tyson, pas très intéresser par la conversation.

- Non, Tyson. Je crois que cette fois, il a vraiment un problème. Il est plus étrange que d'habitude. – Expliqua Kenny.

Le capitaine entra soudainement et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre.

- Ah, Kai. Tu tombes bien, on mange ! – S'écria Ray de la cuisine.

- …

- Kai ? Tu viens pas manger ?

- … Pas faim ! – Dit-il en montant les escaliers.

Tous restèrent silencieux, fixant les marches que Kai avait emprunté pour monter à l'étage.

- Tiens… c'est bizarre… - Articula Tyson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, Tyson ? – Demanda Kenny.

- Ben, ce matin je me suis levé avec un bon pressentiment et je viens de comprendre pourquoi…

- Et pourquoi ? – S'étonna Max.

- Ben, c'est logique ! Comme Kai ne mange pas, y'a plus de bouffe pour nous !

Le japonais se leva et couru une nouvelle fois vers la cuisine en entendant le chinois crier 'a table'. Les autres se regardèrent pendant une minute, une grosse goûte style manga derrière la tête.

- Heu… Tu veux dîner avec nous, Tala ? – Proposa finalement Max.

- Non, merci. Les autres doivent m'attendre… Je vais rentrer. Je repasserais demain pour voir comment va Kai.

- Ok – Répondis le blond.

Max le raccompagna à la porte et alla manger avec les autres.

XxxxxX

Dans la chambre, Kai était allongé sur son lit et observait sa toupie, ou plus précisément Dranzer, qu'il tenait dans sa main.

_C'était qu'un rêve… n'est-ce pas ?_

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

A suivre…

Bon, en faite, j'écrit cette fic sans avoir d'idée précise sur ce que ça va donner. Donc, je sais pas quand viendras la fin (si y'en a une…) ni ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre… Au début, j'avais une idée mais ça aurait était bien en oneshot ! Et comme je souffre de chapitrophobie… ben, j'arrive pas à faire de oneshot…

Si vous avez rien compris, c'est pas grave non plus ! La suite je sais pas quand ! Alors a bientôt !

Kiss a tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Yo ! I'm Here ! Enfin de retour ! Mais ne perdons pas de temps et répondons immédiatement aux rewiews !

**seikyo no tenshi : **T'aime l'histoire ? Tant mieux ! Mais je me demande si elle aura un jour une fin ! Parce que j'ai aucune idée pour la suite ! J'écris sans réfléchir donc elle pourrait rapidement devenir chiante, cette fic ! Mais j'espère qu'elle continuera a te plaire ! Merci pour la rewiew ! Kiss

**Lira.Hivatari. :** T'aime bien le terme chapitrophobie ? Moi aussi ! lol ! Encore un mot zarb qui est sortit de mon cerveau tordu ! Oui, c'est cool d'avoir fait rentré Tala dans l'histoire ! C'est mon perso préféré ! Je l'aaaaaaime ! J'ai bien réussi Ty' ? Cool ! Voici la suite ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Kiss

**Kalas1209 : **Hello ! T'inquiète ! J'en ais jamais marre de toi et de tes superbes rewiews ! Au contraire, ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci pour le conceil des brouillons ! C'est une très bonne idée ! Kai allé mieux ? J'aime le faire souffrir donc vraiment qu'a la fin ! lol ! Kiss et merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew !

Merci a vous trois et désolé pour le retard !

**Disclaimer : **Beyblade ne m'appartiens pas ! Mais je veux Tala et je l'aurais !

Bonne lecture !

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Qu'est-ce que… ?Encore ce rêve ? Mais où suis-je ? Il fait si sombre… ah ! voilà la lumière… comme l'autre fois… et… cette fille… est-ce que c'est…

Bonsoir, maître Kai !

Elle me sourit… 

Qui… Qui es-tu ?

Je vous l'ai déjà dit, maître Kai : Ici, vous n'avez rien a craindre !

Es-tu… Dran…

Elle me fait oui de la tête ? Non ! C'est pas possible ! 

Dran… zer… Dranzer ?

J'ai du mal a parlé… ma gorge est toute sèche… 

On se reverra bientôt, maître ! Maintenant, vous allez vous réveiller, car vous avez soif !

Quoi ? Attend !

La lumière m'aveugle ! Elle devient, comme la dernière fois, de plus en plus forte !

Kai se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut.

Merde… Et merde ! – cria-t-il.

Puis il regarda autour de lui, espérant n'avoir réveillé personne. Non… ils dormaient tous comme des bienheureux ! A part peut-être Ray qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Le capitaine s'approcha de la porte le plus doucement possible. Il avait soif et devait réfléchir un peu. Mais au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée…

Kai ?

Il se retourna. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été aussi silencieux qu'il ne l'espérait. Ray, assis sur son lit et la fatigue recouvrant son visage, regardait son capitaine avec curiosité.

Où tu va ? – Demanda le chinois, a voix basse pour ne pas dérangé ses coéquipiers qui dormaient.

Je… Je vais boire un peu d'eau.

Est-ce que ça va ?

Ouais… J'ai juste un peu soif. Rendors-toi !

… Ok… Si t'a un problème, tu le dis, hein ?

Hum…

Kai sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Ray fixa la porte d'un air inquiet, puis se recoucha et tenta de dormir en oubliant les ronflements de son très cher ami Tyson.

Le bleuté, dans la cuisine, regardait son verre déjà vide. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensés et ne savait plus quoi faire.

C'était un rêve ! Un stupide et insignifiant petit rêve ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage ! … Je vais probablement plus dormir de la nuit…

Kai tourna son regard vers le téléphone. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier, le pris et marqua un numéro. Après ou moins sept sonneries, quelqu'un se décida enfin a répondre.

Allô ?

…

La personne a l'autre bout du fils, ne recevant aucune réponse, insista.

Allô ? Merde ! Si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle !

Kai raccrocha.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis con ! L'appelé a une heure pareille ! Et puis, pourquoi 'lui' ?_

Finalement, il retourna se couché. Le sommeil recommençait à le hanté ! Et Ray, voyant que son capitaine ne remontait pas, serait probablement descendu le chercher !

**XxxxxX** Le lendemain…

Kai ! Y'en a marre !

On est crevé, Kai !

Laisse-nous ou moins faire une pause !

Le capitaine n'écoutait même pas ses coéquipiers. Il continuait son entraînement et poussait les autres a faire de même.

Bon, cette fois, ça suffit ! – S'exclama Tyson en s'éloignant. - J'arrête !

Où tu va ? L'entraînement n'est pas terminé ! – Hurla Kai.

Je rentre ! J'en ai marre de tes entraînements abusés qui ne servent à rien ! Et puis j'ai faim !

Normal que mon entraînement ne serve à rien a un type qui ne pense qu'a bouffé !

C'est pas parce que monsieur est de mauvais poil qu'on doit le supporter !

Parfait ! J'ai compris !

Kai ! Où tu va ? – Demanda Max en voyant son capitaine partir.

J'me casse ! Il est plus question que j'entraîne des p'tits bébés pleurnichards comme vous ! Débrouillez-vous sans moi !

Le bleuté parcourait les rues sans savoir où il allait. Sa colère était visible sur son visage et il tuait du regard tous les passants, qui, effrayés, détournaient la tête.

Arrivé sur une grande place, tête basse, il ne faisait plus du tout attention aux gens autours de lui. Il ne vit donc pas…

Tiens ? On se promène ?

Il releva les yeux en voyant qu'on lui parlait.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

A suivre… Je sais, c'est court… désolé…

Ça y est ! Les idées me reviennent ! Cette histoire sera donc plus longue que prévue !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A plus ! Et n'oubliez pas les rewiews, please ! Kisu a tous !


	4. Note

**Note:**

Désolé a tous ceux qui suivaient cette fic mais je vais la mettre « en pause » pendant quelques temps !

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais la continuer ! Promis ! Le problème c'est que j'ai commencé beaucoup trop de fics en même temps et maintenant je ne m'en sors pas !

Je l'a continuerais une fois que j'aurais terminé :

- Can you help me ?

- Le bon & la brute

- Notre nouvel entraîneur…

- Entre chiens & chats

Il se pourra que je mette de temps en temps un nouveau chapitre mais je ne continuerais pas l'histoire sérieusement temps que je n'aurais pas fini les 4 autres cité ci-dessus !

Désolé encore une fois ! et soyez patients s'il vous plaît !


End file.
